Girl Talk
by messersmontana
Summary: Jo and Allison have a little girl talk about the zombie incident that had happened at GD and about Zane.


Girl Talk

Jo and Allison have a little girl talk about the zombie incident that had happened at GD and about Zane. It's just a little idea going through my head. I don't know about y'all, but I saw the look Zane gave Jo just before the bees went crazy. Maybe he still has the hots for her. And that comment about anytime, and the bite me comment sounded like flirting to me.

I own nothing except for my idea of the this story.

EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA

Jo sat in her new office at GD and sighed. She didn't like this new time line. She had no Zane, not as a fiance or even a boyfriend. Her job is being done by a robot, and Andy was doing a good job at it. Yeah, she had a great job at GD as head of security, but it wasn't her ideal job. She wanted to go back to work with Carter.

Everything about this time line sucked. The Zane here was still the same snarky jerk he was the day she'd first met him. They'd never gone out with each other and he couldn't even stand her or the other her. She'd lost her one chance to say yes to his proposal, and her chance to get to spend the rest of her life with him.

Allison walked in to see Jo looking defeated. She'd never seen her looking like this. "Hey Jo, are you okay?" She asked.

Jo looked up and shook her head. "No, I'm not okay and I won't be until we get back to our Eureka and I can tell Zane just how I'm feeling. Then I'll tell him yes, I'll marry him. Oh wait, that's not going to happen because we're all stuck in this time line thanks to Doctor Screw up." She replied.

"Tell me how you really feel Jo." Allison said, and held her hand up when it looked like she might do it. "We're all out of our league here. Henry has a wife he never got the chance to fall in love with, Fargo is head of GD and never got to meet Julia, and he's having trouble getting used to all of that."

"But he's loving being head of GD other wise." She blurted out.

"True, but he's still having a hard time too. I still can't believe that I'm only the head of the medical department. Jack had finally come to realize that he and Tess weren't meant to be together, only to find out that the Jack and Tess of this Eureka are going to be living together." She went on to explain.

"How's Carter handling that?" Jo asked.

"He's breaking things off with her right now. He's going to let me know how it goes later. How about you? How are you doing after the zombie incident?" She asked Jo.

Jo shivered. "Well aside from almost killing Zane and Carter, I'm doing pretty good on that. On the personal level, I want to either kill, beat, or kiss Zane most of the time. Earlier when I found him, I wanted to kill him one second, and at the same time I wanted to rip all of his clothes off and pull him into a near by closet." She explained.

Allison covered a smile at that. "Do you think that there is a chance for you to turn this Zane around like you did with our Zane?" She asked.

Jo shrugged. "To tell you the truth Allison, I'm not sure. It would feel like I was cheating on Zane with this Zane." She confided.

Allison nodded. "I understand. But if we're stuck here for good, we're going to have to readjust and get on with our lives."

"That's easy for you to say Allison, you still have your kids. Yeah, your job isn't the same, but at least you're still a part of GD. Kevin isn't autistic here and he's a great kid. I have no Zane and my job was taken over by a robot. Sure, I am head of security here, but I loved my job as Carter's deputy, and I loved working with him." She said.

"Not everything worked out for me Jo. Jack and I were finally going to get together, and then we ended up here. Here he was still with Tess and I know he's breaking up with her tonight, but it's been hard to see her with Jack all day. I'm having a difficult time trying not to smother my son with love. We'll all get through this." She promised.

"How am I supposed to get through this, watching Zane date every woman in Eureka except me? It's tearing me apart Allison. I still love him and he despises me." She said.

"We'll figure something out Jo, I promise. Too bad we can't find out if he'd ever tried to go out with the other Jo. Maybe she did or said something to him that turned him off of her." Allison suggested.

"I don't know how we'd find out Allison. It's not like we can have anyone go ask him or ask anyone in town if he ever asked me out. It would be too suspicious." She told her.

Allison got an idea. "What if we have Andy ask Zane? We can program him to say that he's doing it to store the lost memories into his new memory bank. We can have him ask a bunch of questions, and then have one of the questions be about his feelings for you."

Jo shook her head. "I don't know if it will work. What if it backfires on us?" She asked.

"Would it be better not knowing? Would you rather go through the rest of your life wondering if you could have still had Zane love you? If we're stuck here in this Eureka for the rest of our lives, then wouldn't you like another chance with Zane?" She asked Jo as she got up and walked out the door without waiting for an answer.

Jo watched her leave and wondered if she might have the right idea. Could Andy actually pull it off, finding out if Zane ever had feelings for her? Could she have done something to turn him off and make him the pain in the ass he still seemed to be?

She wondered why the other Jo loved throwing him in jail all the time, or why he seemed to push her buttons to make him throw her in jail. His pranks were more childish and not harmful, maybe he did these pranks to get her attention. Or, maybe he did them because of something the other Jo said or did.

Jo really needed Carter's advice about this. She wasn't sure if she should have Andy ask the questions or not. She'd have to ask him tomorrow though, from what Allison said about his breaking up with Tess. She trusted Carter and his opinion meant a lot to her. She would do that then, she'd talk to Carter before talking to Andy.

With that thought in mind, Jo shut down her computer and shut the lights off in her office. She'd go home and get some sleep, it had been a long and tiring day. Maybe tomorrow after she talked to Carter, everything would look brighter. She hoped that everything went well for him, he and Allison had been through a lot and finally had the chance to be together.

AS she waled through GD on her way out, she saw Zane in the infirmary with the last of the infected people. Could she actually have another chance, and with this Zane? She'd like to think that if she got this Zane to love her, then maybe she could be happy here. But should she just give up on going back to the other Eureka?

She walked on, not seeing that Zane had looked up to see her watching him. He watched her walk away with a look of admiration on his face.

The end?


End file.
